


Da grande

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Novecento, The legend of 1900
Genre: M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrideva, Novecento. Gambe incrociate, gomiti sulle ginocchia e mento sulle mani. E sorrideva tanto.<br/>Poi il bambino si fermò e chiese:<br/>"E tu cosa farai da grande?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da grande

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agne/gifts).



> Musica consigliata: [Oats in the water](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaH4W1rY9us), Ben Howard.

 

Novecento ed io eravamo spesso insieme, tipo l'uno l'ombra dell'altro, eh, non so se mi spiego. Dove andavo io andava lui, ma non sempre dove andava lui andavo io. Quel bastardo aveva dei momenti che erano suoi e basta, ed io con quella roba non c'entravo niente. Ero solo un ragazzino a cui era capitato di essere amico suo, per sempre, e poi qualcosa di più. 

Non era raro, quindi, perdere di vista Novecento, sulla nave. E quando ti capitava di cercarlo, nove volte su dieci bastava seguire la musica che si seminava dietro, ovattata, di un pianoforte. Non mi scorderò mai quando, appena fuori dalla porta del cesso, sento questa melodia allegra di quelle che ti fanno ballare subito, ed a furia di seguirla arrivo da Novecento che suona, perso da qualche parte a guardare in bocca ad un leone o a correre lungo le strade sterrate del Texas. 

Quell'altra volta su dieci, invece, capitava di trovarlo con qualcuno, ed una volta lo trovai che parlava - no, cioè, che _ascoltava_ \- un bambino. Il piccoletto avrà avuto dieci anni o anche meno, un cosetto minuscolo vestito bene, capelli corti e naso sporco di nero. Erano sul ponte, col Mare calmo che forse li stava ad ascoltare pure lui ed era bellissimo. Il bambino stava su una sedia enorme per lui, mentre Novecento stava a terra: gambe incrociate, gomiti sulle ginocchia e mento sulle mani. Con un sorriso che andava da un orecchio ad un altro. Mi sembra di vederlo, quasi. 

_(Si ferma per un secondo, e sospira.)_

Sembrava lui il bambino, lì seduto ad ascoltare una storia da un nonno formato statuetta che parlava a voce alta e gesticolava tanto. Come un nipote dal futuro. 

Mi avvicinai a quella scena come ci si avvicinerebbe ad una coppia di bellissimi e rarissimi uccelli che forse non vedrai mai più in vita tua - ma poi vidi che i bellissimi e rarissimi uccelli non si erano accorti di me e la smisi di camminare come un cretino. Mi fermai dietro Novecento e gli accarezzai di sfuggita i capelli ancora pieni di gelatina dalla sera prima - arrivavano dei giorni in cui il suo cuscino faceva schifo, lo giuro - al che Novecento alzò una mano sventolante e mi fece "Shhh, shhh!" senza che io avessi aperto bocca, ma sempre sorridendo - 'sta mano sventolante e "Shhh, shhh!", sorridendo. Al che sorrido anche io e mi metto ad ascoltare, con le mani sulle spalle di Novecento. 

Quel nanerottolo stava descrivendo accuratamente come avrebbe fatto per mandare gli uomini sulla luna e tra le stelle, un giorno, e di quanto sarebbe stato bello. Quando non parlava era per ascoltare le brevi domande di Novecento, che nonostante il sorriso lo prendeva davvero sul serio, quando non parlava insomma sorrideva tanto da mostrare tutti i dentini bianchi come latte. Poi riattaccava a parlare. Diceva che chiunque altro 'grande', come chiamava lui tutti quelli con più di sedici anni, avrebbe solo sorriso ed annuito senza prenderlo mai sul serio, ma se ho imparato una - dannatissima - cosa dallo stare con Novecento è che se le persone sono qualcosa di grande e complesso, i bambini lo sono mille volte di più ed in tre volte meno spazio. E quel bambino aveva

le stelle

negli occhi. Stelle e pianeti. E negli occhi della gente si vede quello che vedranno, non quello che hanno visto, diceva Novecento. Ed io ascoltavo quel bambino certo che Novecento lo stesse giá vedendo, da 'grande', a fare cose grandi, in un mondo nuovo e migliore perché vuoto. 

Sorrideva, Novecento. Gambe incrociate, gomiti sulle ginocchia e mento sulle mani. E sorrideva tanto. 

Poi il bambino si fermò e chiese:

"E tu cosa farai da grande?", e all'inizio la prima cosa che riuscivo a pensare era quanto fosse bello e commovente e _vero_ che quel bambino vedesse Novecento come un bambino. 

E mica si sbagliava di tanto, quella piccola canaglia. Mica si sbagliava. 

"E tu cosa farai da grande?"

"Io sarò un angelo", rispose. "E suonerò il pianoforte sul fondo dall'Oceano."

È un marchio a fuoco sulla mia schiena che all'epoca fu strano e fece male ma che ora non smette di prudere dove non posso raggiungerlo.

_(sorride)_

 

"Io

sarò un angelo."

Sorrideva. 

"E

[io]

suonerò il pianoforte

sul fondo dell'Oceano."

Sorrideva tanto.

 

Mi chiedo come abbia fatto Novecento a guardarsi negli occhi, allo specchio, tutti i giorni - per tutta la vita. 


End file.
